DressUp Pirates
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Spain, Romano and England all find their clothes from their Pirate days and have a bit of fun. Rated T for swearing.


Initially written for Amo-siesta on Deviantart. Hope you enjoy this little thing~

* * *

><p>"What do you think Lovi?" Spain asked as he walked into the lounge, where Romano was currently lying down on Spain's sofa, contently munching on a tomato. His eyebrows rose when he saw Spain, who had just sent a mini message bird out the window, but not because what he was doing.<p>

"Why the hell are you all dressed up like that?"

"I found these clothes in the back of my wardrobe and they reminded me of the past, plus it seemed like fun to dress like this again!" Spain cheerfully grinned.

Spain was dressed in clothes that Romano had a vague memory of. Spain was adorning brown, leather boots which almost reached the knee and were slightly folded at the front. His pants were a darker shade of brown and were slightly baggy. A blue sash was tied around his waist loosely along with a few worn out leather belts. His plain white shirt had the top buttons undone, so Romano had to slightly struggle not to gaze just at the toned man's exposed chest. His bright red captain's coat was resting on the Spaniard's shoulders, with the golden tassels on the shoulders slightly glistening from the light.

"What do you think Lovi?" Spain repeated, spinning around with the rather large feathers attached to his three cornered pirate hat slightly swaying. In all honesty, Romano thought that the rather extravagant (and to a certain extent, exotical) clothes suited the sunny nation, but he didn't want Spain to know that.

"Bastard, the clothes look worn out and old," Romano turned away from the former pirate and took the final bite out of his tomato. This was true, on some parts of the pants there were dirt and blood stains that had accumulated during Spain's pirate days. Spain merely shrugged before he got an idea.

"Romano, why don't you dress up as well?~" Spain all too happily suggested.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO PLAY DRESS UP WITH YOU ALL OF PEOPLE, BASTARD?" Romano shouted in frustration, his cheeks growing red. He wasn't angry just because the idea of playing dress up pissed him off; it was what he used to wear in those days that also made sure he wouldn't.

"But Lovi, you used to look so cute wearing that green dress and apron," Spain whined.

"I AM A GUY SPAGNA, I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR A FUCKING DRESS!"

"At least just the apron and head cloth?" Spain pouted, holding up replicas of his old clothes that were big enough to accommodate Romano without breaking.

"Where the hell did you get those clothes?" Romano angrily asked. "Seriously, did you just have dresses and maid outfits in an adult's size that would fit a grown man, but more specifically me? This is why you're a perverted paedo, you Spanish tomato basta-CHIGIII!" While Romano was ranting, Spain had managed to tie the apron on Romano and was in the middle of putting the head cloth on Romano when his hand accidently tugged on Romano's curl.

"Bastard," Romano muttered, automatically reaching to adjust the head cloth.

Unbeknownst to Romano, Spain's message bird was waiting outside, with the recipient of the note waiting outside.

Except he wasn't waiting, he just kicked Spain's window and allowed himself in.

Romano shrieked in fear and surprise as he saw England, donned in a similar outfit to Spain (with the main differences being that England had a blue coat, he had a sword hanging on his waist and was donning an eye patch over his left eye) enter Spain's living room, ignoring the glass shards on the floor. Romano noticed that England had a smirk which was more menacing than usual.

"Spain, what the fuck is going on?" Romano cried, hiding behind Spain for protection. After all, he was wielding his notorious battle axe-when the hell did Spain pull that out? Anyway, Romano hid behind Spain while England also pulled his sword out from its holder and pointed it at Spain.

"So I see you got the message Inglaterra," Spain was holding out his battle-axe with his left hand while shielding Romano with his right hand.

"I couldn't resist, for the sake of old times," England and Spain were now starting to walk in a circle, both of their weapons still pointed at each other. Romano was staying behind Spain the whole time, too scared to even think of looking at England if he had a sword.

Spain suddenly lunged at England, pointing the tip of his battle axe at England while England blocked the axe with his sword.

"Looks like you're pretty rusty," England commented.

"You too," Spain started to swing his battle axe around (Romano had to take a few steps away from Spain to make sure he wouldn't get hurt) while England blocked all of Spain's attempts to chop his head off.

"Not bad considering you can only see with one eye," Spain acknowledged Spain. England and Spain were now rapidly lunging, blocking and clinking their weapons of choice against each other. If Romano didn't know any better, he would've thought that this was how they fought when they used to sail the seas.

Then again, he didn't know much better.

While watching Spain's nimble footwork and moving, Romano didn't notice that England was slowly edging closer to where he was standing until England suddenly grasped onto Romano's hand with his left hand while blocking Spain's battle axe with his sword. England raised an eyebrow when he saw Romano had half-heartedly dressed up too before dragging the frightened and annoyed Romano out of Spain's house via window in a matter of seconds.

"Romano!" Spain cried.

"You'll be coming with me you little brat," England smirked to Romano as he dragged the Italian back to his house.

"Spain! Save me you jerk! Come and save me!" Romano cried frantically.

Spain clenched his fists.

This was war.

Annoyingly enough, Spain was not able to go to England's house to save his little Lovi straight away as he had to first acquire the help of one of his former pirate allies, France. After fifteen minutes, France was also dressed in his former pirate clothes-his coat was a lighter shade of blue, his shirt had a ruffle by the collar and his boots were black-and was wielding a rather sharp looking sword (Spain assumed he really wanted to have a sword fight with England). Now Spain had his ally, he was sure that he would be able to save his little _cariño _from the British bastard.

"Are you ready France?" Spain whispered to his friend. France nodded.

"Let's go then," Spain and France jumped up from behind the rose bush they were hiding under and Spain swung his battle axe into one of the windows. Both of them jumped through the window and saw they were in the bathroom of England's house.

"Alright, let's split up," France suggested. Spain nodded, and carefully opened the door to the bathroom. Not seeing Romano or England, both of them stepped out into a hallway. Spain walked up the stairs while France walked down the hallway into the living room to find England calmly taking a swig from a bottle of rum. England noticed that France was in his living room and immediately gave off a deadly aura on par of Russia's.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my living room dressed as a pirate, you damn frog?" England asked, getting up from the sofa he was sitting on and calmly glaring at France and pulling his sword out of its holder and pointing it and France.

France was a valiant man. Valiant, but not stupid.

"Waaaa~ Nothinggggggg!" France shrieked as he kicked open England's window and ran out of the house in fear. England sighed in annoyance.

"If the wine bastard was here, that means Spain is too," England muttered.

It was harder than Spain originally thought to find his precious Romano. For one thing, England's house had a lot of doors which made searching each room all that much harder. Also, Spain was expecting to be able to hear Romano's swearing considering how vocal he could get, but he heard nothing.

"Inglaterra must've tied him up and covered his mouth," Spain growled. He wouldn't let England get away with this.

Today was the day of revenge.

While Spain opened a door on the second floor without expecting much, he was thoroughly surprised to see Romano tied to a rope via chair and that he had a piece of cloth tied around his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Lovi, thank goodness," Spain sighed in relief as he pulled out a small dagger from one of the pockets of his coat and carefully cut the rope free from Romano. As soon as his rope was cut and Romano managed to undo his mouth gag, there was a chuckling coming from the door. Spain turned around in surprise to see England with a glare on his face.

"Seems you found your little pet," England now started walking towards Spain, who pushed Romano behind him once again.

"You bastard, don't hurt _my _Romano," Spain growled. Romano couldn't help but blush at Spain calling him his, but was also confused at Spain's change in composition. For once, he wasn't grinning like an idiot but was rather serious. It was quite unnerving to Romano.

"I did nothing of the sorts to him, though I was going to have...a little fun with him later," England taunted. Spain roared and charged at England. England was slightly knocked off balance as Spain head butted him in the stomach. England reached for his sword and the two of them were once again intensely locked in a sword-axe fight. Spain, due to having perfected many dances in his time, would often pirouette (for lack of a more masculine term) away from England when his sword got too close, or would easily be able to move himself away from the sword wielding English pirate. England was more on the offense while Spain on the defence.

Soon they were so intense in rapidly trying to find a way to stab each other that Romano noticed that when their weapons collided, some sparks would appear. It was official-Romano never, ever, _ever _wanted to piss off these two when they were in pirate mode.

Spain was trying to parry and land a blow on England with his battle axe at the same time, but at the moment it was a pretty even fight. England would occasionally aim for one of Spain's weak points but Spain would then parry once again and they would be on an equal level of power once again.

Suddenly though, Spain reprised which caught the English pirate by surprise. Spain smirked (Romano decided that Spain should never smirk, it didn't suit him) and took advantage of the faltering Englishman by pushing him to the ground with one of the sides of his battle axe.

"You bastard," England growled. He was about to get up from the floor but a battle axe would have made sure his head was removed from his body if that happened. Spain had a dangerous glint in his eye as he glared down at his opponent.

"Don't you dare ever try to take my precious Romano away from me or I will make sure this axe will be covered in your blood," Spain whispered dangerously down to the pirate on the floor. Even the stubborn and prideful England knew better than to try and retaliate against Spain when he went into a crazy serious mood. England released his sword as a sign of defeat.

"Looks like you win this battle," England grumbled.

Spain was now reverted back to his cheery self now that he had won.

"That was rather fun, _mi amigo_," Spain cheerfully grinned down at England, "It really reminded me of those days."

"I can't deny that I didn't enjoy that either," England smirked as he got up from the ground and brushed his clothes down.

Romano blinked at them.

"Wait, that wasn't serious? Are you fucking kidding me?" Romano shouted, "There were sparks flying between your objects for God's sake! Not to mention that Spagna went bat-shi-" Romano was cut off by Spain putting a hand around Romano's waist and lifting him into the air before putting his other hand around the bottom of Romano's knees so he was carrying the blushing and embarrassed nation bridal style.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano shouted, writing in Spain's hold, "Put me down you bastard!" Spain only laughed as he walked down the stairs and jumping out of the window they broke earlier to enter the house.

"Hey Romano, want to know why I'm happy?" Spain asked, looking down at Romano who was bright red in the face and was attempting to hide his sulking face with his head cloth. Romano glared up at him.

"Why?" He asked. Spain's smile grew even wider, and he stopped walking.

"Because I managed to protect my beloved treasure," He leant down to the Italian to place a soft kiss on his lips. Romano turned even redder.

"...Yeah, yeah. Also, even America would be ashamed of that cheesy pun."

Spain just laughed as he carried Romano back to his house.


End file.
